Jock Turned Fatty
by fat-hetalia-fanfictions
Summary: Arthur is sick andtired of Alfred coming home so late because ofhis stupid work outs. Arhtur doesn't even like Alfred's hard body, he likes chubs and wants to fatten him up so he'll be home more often. Let's see how this turns out. Rated M for later chapters. WARNING weight gain storry! Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this is in fact a usuk hetalia weight gain slash fanfiction with a gainer Alfred. I rped this with my friend littledevil97 so I apologize if anything is spelled wrong. We enjoyed writing this and hope you will too, we are still rping this so who knows how long it will go.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

Arthur sighed as he sat down in he and Alfred's living room. "Might as well be just mine." He grumbled, looking at the floor. Lately Arthur only saw Alfred in the morning and nights. He was so busy with the government and working out he hardly had any time for Arthur. They hadn't had sex in a month! "He should be home soon." He thought out loud.

He walked through the door just a few minutes later, still sweaty from his work out. "Hey Iggy, I'm home~" he smiled brightly.

Arthur looked over to him. "Alfred, it's ten at night." He said, standing up to meet him. Maybe this time he would realize that was too late.

His smile faltered. "It is? I came home late again? I'm so sorry Iggy, I lost track of time again..." He hugged him in apology, pouting cutely, practically begging for forgiveness.

Arthur pushed away, partly because he was sweaty, and partly because he didn't want a hug. "Alfred, ever since you started going to the gym you've been coming home so late I feel like I'm unimportant to you."

"What? Arthur no! You're the most important thing to me! Nothing is more important to you! That's... That's partly why I work out so much..." He said shyly.

Arthur huffed in frustration. "You didn't even ask me if that's what I wanted." He objected. "I actually like chubby guys."

"Wh-what? But you used to make fun of me when I ate a lot and kept calling me fat and telling me how unhealthy it is!" He huffed back.

Arthur sighed. "Love, that was before we were dating, you know, when I couldn't tell you how hot it was?" He said. "After we got together I stopped."

"I thought you stopped because I was eating better and exercising..." He pouted.

"No, I stopped because I liked it." He said, looking at the ground sadly.

"I'm sorry..." He frowned too. "Do... Do you want me to stop going to the gym? And start eating like I used to...?"

Arthur looked up, smiling brightly. "Yes, I would. I promise you'll be happier as well."

He smiled back lightly, "Sounds good... I never liked working out anyway." He kissed his cheek, "I'm gonna go take a quick shower."

"I'll get you something to eat." He said. "McDonalds?"

"Quick to fatten me up huh~" he teased as he undressed, but his stomach growled. "But yes please, big macs please."

"Always." He said, getting the keys and hurrying to the nearest McDonalds, getting five big macs.

He took his quick shower to clean up, when he was finished he stepped out, dried off, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He plopped down on the couch in just that, turning on the tv while waiting.

Arthur came back with the bag. "That was a fast shower." He said. "Alright go put your boxers on and meet me in the kitchen." He walked to the table, setting the bag down and pulling out a huge bottle of coke.

He did as he was told and and sat at the table. His eyes widened at the sight of 5 big macs. "Arthur I don't know if I can eat all this! It's been ages since I ate that much!"

Arthur smiled. "Oh I bet you can." He purred, opening the first one. "Eat up."

The smell wafted to his nose and he licked his lips. He had sworn off of McDonalds for as long as they had been together, and oh how he missed it. His stomach rumbled, begging for the fatty treat. He snatched it out of his hand and took a big bite, chewing and swallowing quickly. "Oh my god I missed these..." He took another bite.

Arthur rubbed his back. "I know love." He cooed, uncapped the coke and setting it by him. "Eat it for me."

He quickly opened the bottle of the sugary soda and gulped it down. He moaned slightly and went back to eating his burgers.

Arthur watched as he ate. About the third or fourth one in his stomach began to distend. "Look how well you're doing." He said, rubbing the taunt skin.

He leaned back and burped. "Arthur I don't know if I can finish on my own." He groaned and burped again. "Excuse me." He blushed slightly.

"That's why I'm here." He said, picking up a burger. "Open wide." He said, starting to feed him.

He opened his mouth and took what was given to him. Ketchup and mustard smeared on his mouth and cheeks. He chuckled at his own messiness.

Once Arthur had finished giving him the last burger he wiped his face and coke to his lips. "Just a few gulps and we'll go to bed."

He sucked on the bottle, gulping it down. He giggled slightly when he burped and felt the bubbles tickle his belly. "I'm sleepy..." He yawned.

Arthur kissed his food stained lips lightly. "I know love, we're going to bed now." He said, helping him get up. "Alright, we need to move slowly so you don't lose all these delicious calories."

He moaned, in slight pain, and leaned heavily on Arthur as they walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

Once they reached the bed Arthur carefully laid Alfred down. "Just sleep." He said, stripping down to his boxers and joining him, his thin fingers rubbing the swollen belly.

He sighed contently and shifted around until he got comfortable. "I love you Iggy..."

"I love you too, Alfie." He hummed, curling up with his as they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well we're back! I'm surprised by the amount of readers and follows we got, I really am. I never expected such a quick reaction. Thank you all.**

**Please review, thank you~**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing**

He was out like a light as soon as his eyes closed. Luckily he didn't have to go to work tomorrow so he could sleep in and spend the day together.

The next morning Arthur woke up first. He took a moment to look at Alfred's stomach, which now had a thin layer of fat on it. 'Not even enough to hold.' He thought, crawling out and making his way to the kitchen preparing Alfred's breakfast of store bought goodies.

He slept in as long as he could, needing sleep since he had been stressing his body so much with all of the work and exercising. 'Yeah that's a good excuse' he thought in his dream state.

Arthur came back up, tray full of pastries, nutella, full fat milk, and ice cream. "Wake up love, I have your breakfast." He said, hearing the others stomach grumble.

He grumbled. "Five more minutes, Iggy..."

Arthur sat the tray on the nightstand, getting on the bed and straddling Alfred "No Alfred, now." He said in his ear.

He peeked one eye open and smirked lazily. "I gotta say I like this~" he purred back and gripped Arthur's hips.

Arthur reached over and grabbed the tray, putting it in the space between Arthur and Alfred's hips. "Most important meal of the day."

"Mmm yes please~" he picked one of the fattening breakfast foods and stuffed it in his mouth.

Arthur sat back and watched as Alfred polished off the many pastries and nearly inhaled the nutella. "All those calories will look lovely on you." He purred, rubbing his protruding belly. "Tell me if you want more."

He moaned as he gulped down the milk and finished off the last of the meal. He burped. "Ah I haven't eaten that much for breakfast since before we got together..."

Arthur kissed him. "Well that will change quickly." He promised. "Are you full? Or could you eat more?"

He rubbed his stomach in thought. Sure he was full, but he wanted more. He wanted more of the foods he had been denying himself recently.

Arthur bent down and kissed the swollen mass. "I'll take that growl as a yes." He said, hopping down and taking the tray. "Be back in a tick."

"Don't be too long, Iggy, my belly needs food~" he smirked and rubbed it.

Arthur bit his lip as heat rushed to his crotch. "God..." He mumbled, getting the rest of the pastries and the jar of nutella with a spoon. "Here love." He said, putting it on the tray.

He ate with renewed vigor now that he had a bit of time to rest. His stomach grew more and more taut with every pastry that went through his gluttonous maw.

Arthur squirmed at the sight, completely turned on. He took the nutella and began to feed him the rich, horrible for you chocolate spread by the spoon full.

He gulped every spoonful down before stopping for some milk. "Iggy I'm full now... And starting to feel kind of ill..."

Arthur nodded, taking it all away and laying next to him, stroking his huge belly. "You did well; this will make you even happier." He said, helping him lay down as well

"I do feel rather happy." He hummed and snuggled into Arthur. He let out a small yawn.

Arthur smirked. "Good, and if you're sleepy you should rest as well."

He nodded and curled into Arthur, closing his eyes and slowly falling back asleep, finding it a little difficult because of the pain in his stomach. "Hey Iggy...? Just how fat do you want me to be?"

Arthur rubbed his tummy until he fell asleep. "I'll be back." He whispered, getting the dishes and going down to wash them.

He sighed in his sleep and cuddled more under the blanket when Arthur left.

When Arthur came back he smiled and laughed. "Cutie." He hummed, kissing his temple.

He smiled in his sleep and yawned again. "Iggy~" he hummed in his sleep.

Arthur reached down and started to rub his belly. 'He's going to be so plump.' He thought, soon getting turned on. Knowing orgasming with a full stomach hurt Arthur ran to the bathroom and masturbated.

He shivered at the touches and woke up. He sat up and stretched, looking for Arthur. Alfred got out of bed and began wandering about a bit.

After finishing Arthur flushed the toilet and washed his hands. "Okay I need to control myself better." He muttered, opening the door and coming face to face with Alfred. "Oh! Hi love."

"Ah! There you are, I was wondering where you went~" he kissed him lightly.

Arthur kissed him back, smiling as he felt Alfred's tummy. "It's gone down a bit." He said, patting it.

"Yeah..." he rubbed his tummy with a small smile, "Babe, I have a question... How fat do you want me to get?"

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know. Probably until you feel uncomfortable with it." He said, starting to rub his belly to aid the digestion.

"Hmm... Careful. If you keep rubbing my belly like that, I may never get uncomfortable with it."

Arthur chuckled. "I'm fine with that." He purred, leaning down and leaving a trail of kisses on his tummy.

He moaned slightly. "Iggy..." He burped and blushed. "Sorry"

"Don't apologize." He said, standing up again, hands still on his tummy. "Let it all out, you'll feel much better, and it will free up some space."

He blushed and let out another burp. "That does feel good..." He said shyly.

"See? If you're tummy is telling you something you should do it." He said. "Especially when it's hungry."

"Good idea. Though another part of me is telling me to do something right now."

"And what is that part telling you to do?" He asked.

"That it's been far too long."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry that it's been so long, but I'm finally updating~ Enjoy and please please please review!**

**I don't own Hetalia**

"Since you ate?" He asked. "Or had sex?"

He picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. "What do you think?"

Arthur smirked, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck. "I can't wait." He muttered skin.

He laid him on the bed and crawled on top of him, his belly hanging slightly.

Arthur smirked at his drooping tummy. "You're turning me on by just being there." He purred, getting another boner.

He laid him on the bed and crawled on top of him, his belly hanging slightly. He kissed him deeply. "Mmm... I don't think I've ever been this horny." He rubbed his own boner against his thigh.

"We haven't had sex in a month love, we're deprived. Now lube it up and fuck me."

He reached over into the nightstand for the lube. He lubed up his cock and prepared Arthur quickly. He pressed his tip in a little bit the. The rest slowly followed. "Damn."

Arthur cried out. "Move!" He begged.

He began to thrust picking up his pace. After a few minutes he was panting and getting out of breath.

The combination of Alfred's full stomach moving like that and Alfred getting out of breath sent Arthur over the edge as he came hard on their stomachs. "!Come for me." He panted.

He grunted and came, collapsing on top of Arthur, then rolling off.

Arthur chuckled, rolling onto his side. "I love you." He said.

He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. "I love you too, Iggy."

Arthur yawned. "Let's nap." He suggested.

"I just woke up from a-" he was interrupted by a small yawn. "Nap..."

"But then you exhausted yourself with sex." Arthur said, curling up and closing his eyes.

"True..." His eyes began to droop.

Arthur . "Have a nice rest." He said, falling asleep.

Alfred couldn't fall back asleep so he turned on the tv, low volume, and reached into the nightstand for his emergency bag of chips.

Arthur mumbled in his sleep and turned around, his back now to Alfred.

He pouted as he munched on his chips and leaned in to see if he could hear what he was saying.

"Yes your Highness." He mumbled, moving the blanket so his naked back was visible.

Alfred cocked an eyebrow at that and began to listen in more.

Arthur began to mumble about random monarchs he had through the ages.

He chuckled lightly and went back to eating his snack.

Arthur cuddled under the blankets, shivering.

He frowned and pulled him closer. With the little bit of added poundage he was warmer than usual, though he was warm to begin with.

Arthur cuddled into him, relishing the warmth his body didn't really produce.

He smiled, happy to be a hero, and kissed his head. "My Iggy~"

"My hero." Arthur mumbled in his sleep.

Alfred smiled proudly. "Thank you for loving me Iggy, he murmured.

Arthur cracked his eyes open. "Why wouldn't I ?" He asked, scooting up so they were eye level.

He blushed, having been caught. "Well... I don't know... It's just a fear of mine I guess.."

Arthur frowned. "Tell me love."

He shrugged. "When you took care of me as a kid you were always gone... I was always worried you didn't love me anymore... Nowadays you just hadn't been happy and I was worried you didn't love me anymore... But now things are gonna be ok because I stopped working out and I'm getting chubby like you want me to~" he smiled.

Arthur kissed him deeply. "Well I love you a lot." He said, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you more~" he nuzzled his cheek.

Arthur blushed lightly as Alfred nuzzled him. A moment later Alfred's stomach growled. "Looks like someone's hungry." He cooed, patting the now deflated stomach. Without food in it Alfred didn't look much bigger yet.

"That's strange... I was just munching on chips..."

"Munching isn't a meal." He Reminded. "It's lunch time and even I'm hungry."

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, I had a job over the summer and then school started. I'm going to try and upload as much as I can when I can though. Also for those who asked for a link I cannot give one because this rp is done over email so even if I gave you a link you wouldn't be able to see it.**

**I own nothing**

"But you didn't have a huge breakfast. Also it does stave off hunger a bit." He pouted.

"I'm not the one with the growling tummy either." He pointed out, patting said tummy.

He sighed. "Well I guess there's no helping it."

Arthur took his hands. "I'll stay naked if it will make you feel better, or maybe put on that Union Jack thong we used a while back, or my leather pants, your call."

He blushed. "L-leather pants."

Arthur smirked, getting up and going to the closet. "Funny, I thought you would go for the thong." He said, tugging them up his legs with slight difficulty.

"Usually yes, but I'm in the mood for leather~"

Arthur smiled at him as he worked on getting the pants on. "Must have gained a few pounds." He said, forcing it shut. "They'll be off soon." He muttered to himself.

"You look good with the few extra pounds." He stretched, getting out of bed. "Don't lose them. Don't gain more, but don't lose them."

Arthur blushed when he realized Alfred heard his personal conversation. "Oh, okay." He said. "I was just taken off guard by the pants."

"You've had those pants for decades; they were bound to not fit eventually."

Arthur shrugged. "They didn't fit to begin with and that was the point." He said, kissing him. "Now, let's go to the kitchen."

He kissed him back and headed to the kitchen, sitting down at the table, rubbing his growling belly.

Arthur walked over the fridge and started to prepare him some sandwiches. "Here." He said, setting a plate of ten down with a coke.

He dug in, swallowing every bite as quickly as possible.

Arthur sat his chair beside him. "My, someone was hungry." He chuckled, placing his hand on the belly to feel it expand. "Don't forget the coke."

"I won't" he said through bites. He grabbed the soda and gulped some of it down.

"Would you like an ice cream sundae after this?" He asked.

"Oh yes please~" he licked his lips.

Arthur kissed his cheek, getting up to make it. "I'll be done soon." He promised, tip toeing and showing off his perky, firm ass.

He licked his lips as he ogled his fine backside.

Arthur came back when he was done. "Here love." He said, setting the full bowl down. It had a gallon of ice cream and a mountain of toppings.

"Holy crap! That's a lot of ice cream!" He dug in anyway.

Arthur watched intently as he started to eat his salad. "Oh God this is hot." He breathed.

He smirked. "I'm glad you think so~"

Arthur watched as Alfred began to slow. "Here's the problem." He said, seeing the waist band of Alfred's boxers holding in his forming gut. Arthur pulled it down allowing his stomach to freely expand.

"Oooh... Much better." He sped back up.

Arthur started to rub his belly soothingly. "We'll cuddle on the couch after, alright?"

He nodded as he polished off the sundae. "It feels good to eat like that again."

Arthur smiled, taking the bowl to the sink. "Alright, let's get you to the couch." He said, helping the tightly packed American up. "Look how big it is." He purred, rubbing his tummy.

He smiled. "You really like me like this huh~" he smiled lazily.

"Yes." Arthur answered, sitting down with him. "And you seem to enjoy it as well." He said rubbing his tummy soothingly.

"If you like it, I like it." He smiled.

Arthur kissed him softly. "You taste good." He said, licking around the others mouth.

He smirked. "Gee I wonder why." He teased.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "My weakness for sweets is what made these pants not fit right." He joked.

"Is that why you fell in love with me then? Because I'm so sweet~?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I fell in love with you because you're you." He said, sitting down, having a bit of trouble thanks to the pants.

"Aw so I'm not sweet then?" He said in a mock hurt voice.

"Did I say that?" He asked pulling his head onto his lap. "Love you're getting sweeter every second." He said, patting his over filled belly.

"I'm only sweet because of my belly?"

"No, you were sweet before, but now you have sweets on the inside too." He explained.

"Oh..." He chuckled. "Can we watch Doctor Who?"

"Is that even a question?" Arthur asked, looking down at him, smiling

"Yay~" he smiled, "will you put it on please?"

Arthur kissed his head and took the remote. "Yes love."

He smiled cutely and snuggled into the couch.

Arthur kissed him again, looking up to the TV.

He watched intently, rubbing his belly lazily.

Arthur watched Alfred with a small smile. He was getting so hot Arthur couldn't believe it.

"Arthur... I still wanna exersive a bit..."

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I just want to be able to keep my strength. So I can still walk easily and stuff..."

"Alright." He said. "Use me as a leg weight."

"Wh-what? Use you as a leg weight?!"

Arthur nodded. "Just lift me up and down, it's not like you'll hurt me."

"I guess that might work..."

Arthur kissed him lightly. "Want to try now?"

"Umm... Nah too lazy right now."

Arthur snorted. "Alright, later then."

He cuddled closer to him and sighed happily

Arthur absentmindedly rubbed his tummy as they watched Dr. Who.

He smiled and hummed slightly as he watched. "That's nice~" he purred.

"It always feels nice to have a full tummy rubbed." He said, giving a slight pat, it jiggling.

He giggled slightly at the feeling of his tummy giggling.

Arthur kissed him. "I see you're enjoying it as well."

"Of course I am~ I love getting attention~"

"Yes, you do love getting spoilt, and I love spoiling you." He said, giving his tummy a quick rub that left it jiggling for a few seconds.

He giggled again. "That's part of the reason we're perfect for each other." Arthur leaned down and kissed Alfred's navel. "You're belly button looks ready to pop." He said, looking up at him.

"Heh... Feels about ready to pop too."

Arthur smiled up at him, peppering the whole of the large tummy with kisses. "I assume you'll have a few rolls when this goes down." He said, feeling the soft outside and the hard inside.

He smiled and burped. "With the way you stuff me I'd bet there will be more than a few."

"I stuff you because we both love it." He said, pinching the fat a little. "And because it's really hot."

He chuckled and kissed him lightly. "I love you so much~"

"I love you too." He said, scooting onto the part of his lap his tummy didn't hang over.

He pulled him closer to him, cuddling him closely.

Arthur could feel Alfred's stomach from the hug. "Remember, if you need to burp, let it out." He whispered in his ear.

He let out a small burp and smiled.

Arthur kissed his neck. "Good baby." He said.

He hummed. "I like it when you call me that~"

"A good boy?" He asked, kissing him again. "Because you are a good boy."

He smiled more and kissed him back. "Thank you~"

Arthur rubbed his back soothingly. "You're very welcome."

He made a sound that sounded like a purr. "That feels nice~"

Arthur chuckled. "Comfortable?"

"Mmm... You know what sounds really good right now?"

"What?" He asked, hoping it wasn't sex, his ass was still stinging.

"Really buttery popcorn."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry its so short It would have made it longer but it just seemed like a natural stopping point but no worries it should be updating again soon. Until next time my lovelies, in the meantime, enjoy~' I own nothing!

~ # ~ # ~# ~ # ~#

Arthur tapped his nose. "I'll be right back." He said, getting up to make it. He used a bag of butter popcorn, but then melted two sticks of butter and poured it on top. "It has extra butter." He said, giving him the bowl.

He took a bite and his eyes widened. "Holy. Crap that IS extra butter!" He quickly took another bite. "Mmm~"

Arthur kissed his cheek. "I'll give you only the best."

"I like the sound of that~" he stuffed his face.

Arthur gently stroked his tummy again as it was refilled. "You' me and .very happy."

He smiled but kept eating. "Good" munch.

Arthur started to kiss his stomach. "So beautiful."

He blushed and stopped eating for a second.

"Something wrong?" He asked, lips brushing .tender skin lightly.

He blushed more. "Tickles!"

Arthur sat up. "I wouldn't want to disturb your eating, now would I?" He asked, reaching down and giving his .good pat, watching as it jiggled even more. Arthur had forgotten .turned to fat a lot faster in immortals.

He smiled and kept eating. He held up some popcorn to Iggy's lips.

Arthur opened his mouth to allow the . "Buttery." He hummed.

"Mhm~" he finished off the popcorn. "Yummy~"

Arthur ran his index finger along the bottom of the bowl, picking the butter and salt. "Lick." He said, holding it up to his lips.

He pulled his fingers to his mouth and sucked it off.

Arthur smiled, pulling it away and kissing him. "Good boy." He said, underside of Alfred's stomach. "You have a cute little pot belly. Too bad it will go down."

"It will get bigger I'm sure~" he smiled and stretched.

Arthur watched intently as his taunt then jiggled to a stop, rolls showing up on the bottom. "Is you're tummy happy being so full?"

"Mhm~" he smiled at him lazily, eyes half lidded.

"Are you tired?" He asked in a teasing tone. "But I guess when you wake up I can feed you again." He purred.

"Yeah... But mot sleepy tired... Just lazy."

"Oh, do you want to sit In the recliner then." He asked. "I'll put your feet up and get you a coke."

He nodded. "That sounds great~"

Arthur helped him to his feet. "Oh, that belly really makes a difference." He said, setting him down and pulling the foot lever thing. "I'll be back with the coke."

"I'll be waiting~" he purred and rubbed his bloated belly.

back, holding the two liter of coke. "Here love." He said, pinching the fat lightly.

He twisted the bottle cap off and took a big gulp. "Mmm... *Burp* oof that was a big one." He rubbed his belly.

Arthur rubbed it as well. "Burp all you want. If all those gases stay in you won't have so much room and it will hurt." He said, rubbing the sides with both .

He burped a few more times:

Arthur kissed him, giving his tummy a last rub. "I'm going to read on the couch, tell me if you need anything." He said, getting a book off the shelfn

He kissed him back. "Ok, love." He pushed back in his chair so he was laying down while he watched tv. He unconsciously rubbed his belly.

Arthur watched as he sat down. "Soon you won't be able to do that." He said, looking down at his page. "You're belly will be too big to look over."

"Then we'll have to move the chair."

Arthur chuckled. "No, then you'll have to sit up. Unless you fancy a sore neck."

He pouted and gave his belly a pat. "But laying down is so much comfier..."

"I know. But you're going to have to make compromises for a happy tummy."

He pouted more and pinched his small roll of fat.

"Are you still okay with all of this?" He asked, setting the book on his lap.

"Of course..."

"Alfred, please don't be saying that to make me happy. If you want we can act like the past few 't happen, want."

"No! No... That's not it... It's just I'm going to miss not being able to do a few things for myself... The hero isn't supposed to need help..."


End file.
